


春琴抄

by Nicern



Category: Nicern
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicern/pseuds/Nicern
Summary: -“一切爱情都是以好奇开始，以不好奇结束。”来自张大春先生。-“你用爱情使我看见世界，用爱情使我永远双目失明。”来自纪伯伦，原句是“你用爱情使我打开眼界”，不太合适，做了改动。-嘉尔对张伟最初的感情并不全是好奇，同样的，九层之台起于垒土，伟崽对嘉尔的感情也不是一瞬间产生的，但是，我写不出更多了。-主任没有落入陷阱，嘉尔的热情和善良都是单纯的。-这是一个由“情书”开头，由情书结尾的故事。
Kudos: 1





	春琴抄

1

“这是什么，情书？”

阳光从窗户中透进来，照射在混杂了消毒水气味的缓慢流动的空气中，小颗粒的杂质偶尔落到合适的位置，反射出微亮的光。王嘉尔躺在病床上，听见说着要为他读书解闷的女朋友语气轻快地揶揄他。脑袋上缠绕的厚厚纱布完美地遮挡了他的视线，但清明的大脑告诉他女友一定是从家里拿来了那本他放在床头的书。

“哪有这么不走心的情书，傻瓜。”王嘉尔在黑暗中摸到女友的手，轻轻拍了拍，“夹在里面就行，权当书签。”

没有回答，却传来了细碎的纸张打开又折叠的声音。女友对于自己至今仍时常收到情书这件事应该早就习以为常，况且这只是一张皱皱巴巴明显就是随手撕下来的草稿纸。但捏着纸条的女友就像是捧着魔盒的潘多拉，于是他只好岔开话题，问，这是什么书来着？

《笑面人》，女友说，伴随着硬皮书脊胶线撑开的响动。

那我现在是盲女孩蒂咯？他笑。

别打趣了，嘉尔，如果你是蒂，我也会做你的格温普兰。

他听到女友这样说。

2

休息室里的空气向来十分安静，手术过后大多数医生都已经没有余力再跟同事分享今天又遇到了怎样的患者和家属，只能先靠一杯热茶或咖啡续命，然后急急忙忙奔赴下一场战役。好在最近科室里来了新人，是个二十多岁留洋回来的年轻博士，每天灿烂得像个太阳，见谁都是哥哥姐姐叫个没完，加之热情的拥抱和那张过分俊美的脸，让人累成狗都不得不朝他回个笑，也算是大家疲惫身心的小小慰藉。

就是这样，刚连夜做完一场手术的憔悴科室主任一手接过光彩照人的新人送来的慕斯蛋糕和冷萃咖啡，一手把文件夹递给他说，“刚刚这个病人，后期我打算交给你看护。”

“谁啊？”叼着棒冰的王嘉尔手里提满了带给大家的慰问品，只能一阵捣鼓试图单手翻开文件夹，主任无奈地帮他接下各色零食，在他看到患者信息之前回答他，“一个酒吧驻唱，被扔上台的玻璃酒瓶划伤了眼。”

“这么可怕。”王嘉尔感叹一声，在终于成功打开文件夹之后看着患者姓名发呆。

主任看着神色异常的王嘉尔，“你认识？”

王嘉尔舔了一口快化到手上的棒冰，“不认识。”

“那行，”门外有护士提醒主任准备下一场手术，主任拍拍王嘉尔的肩膀说，“你还在实习期，这个患者情况没那么复杂，有问题也好解决，就交给你了，小心别感染。”

3

张伟曾经不止一次地跟朋友吐槽说为什么那么多人都喜欢把家里装修成白色的，搞得像医院一样，怪瘆人的。结果他现在真的躺在了医院的病床上，鼻腔里充满药剂的气味，好在眼睛被纱布包起来了，不然满眼的白一定逼得他要发疯。为什么成人病房就不能也搞得五彩斑斓一点，是嫌大人的世界还不够单调吗。算了，反正现在的他什么也看不见，眼不见心不烦，又或许黑色更加适合他。正好他此刻只想融入黑暗，或许只有黑暗能给他短暂的休息。休息？想休息吗，那可真是心想事成了，解约之后大概能休息上好一段时间。想啥来啥，也算好运。好运？好个鬼，真的好运他就不会在最后一天驻唱的时候被砸酒瓶子送医院了，而且，看起来还是天天有活儿比较顺他心意，休息这件事对他来说还不如死。

思维就这样在黑暗中一直飘着，飘到乱七八糟的地方，以至于有人推门进来他都没有发现，直到床边突然冒出声音才把他的魂魄吓回躯壳。

“您怎么样了？”来人问。

嗓子不错，张伟想，唱起歌来肯定能迷倒一票粉丝。他耸肩，“怎么样了，就那样儿呗。”

“……哥能认真点跟医生说话吗？”

“你们医生都喜欢管病人叫哥吗？”

“……”

那人显然被他怼到说不出话，张伟侧过头去，不打算再理这个听声音就知道是个毛头小子的家伙，没想到手里突然被塞了一块硬邦邦的东西。他充分发挥自己的触觉和想象力，很快发现那是一支棒棒糖。

“一会儿护士就会给哥送药来了，口服一日三次，药很苦，出院之前要一直喝，哥想哭的时候记得舔舔草莓棒棒糖。”

“改成一天喝两次行不行？”

“不行，一日三次，一次150毫升，一滴都不准剩，我会看着哥喝完的。”

输了。

初夏清晨的柔和日光照在被子上，张伟在温暖的日光中握紧了拳。

后来这个年轻医生当真一顿不落地看着他喝完了每一滴药，事实上他还陪他吃了几乎每一餐饭，有时间的时候缠着他听他唠嗑，没时间的时候抽空也要来看他一眼，搞得张伟十分怀疑自己是不是住个院还被赠送了一个24小时护工服务。

医生说我叫王嘉尔，哥可以叫我嘉尔。张伟说这名字有点熟悉，好像我上大学那会儿学校里也有个叫这名儿的，记不清了。

连续一周之后张伟终于忍不住问，您怎么天天来我这儿啊，你们主任这么周扒皮，都不给你们休假的？

彼时正在削苹果的王嘉尔想也没想就回答说，不是啊，前天今天我都休班。

那你还来？张伟震惊。你也太敬业了。

刀划果皮的声音一顿，但很快又恢复正常，王嘉尔说反正闲着也是闲着，不如过来陪陪哥。我这么敬业，哥是不是应该唱首歌给我做报酬。

张伟接过削得完整光滑的苹果，说行，你给我把吉他，我给你唱。

他以为这个条件足以让面前的年轻医生抓瞎，没想到王嘉尔很开心地说真的吗，还好我带了吉他过来。

您可真是有备而来啊。张伟腹诽。他清了清嗓子，刚刚吃下去的药剂、棒棒糖和苹果的味道一并在他口腔里打转。

4

王嘉尔这个名字在学校里称得上响亮。家世好，颜值高，品味绝佳，为人谦虚，名副其实的学霸，这些标签就足以让女孩子们心动不已，如此优秀男生实在难得，不知道该不该可惜的是他对爱情着实衷心，青梅竹马的女友已经跟他在一起七八年，期间多少女生花费了无数粉粉蓝蓝的信封寄托她们的少女春梦，到了王嘉尔那里都成了入海泥牛。

毕业之后王嘉尔去了国外读书，小道传闻其实他本人并不想出国并因此和家人关系闹得很僵，但没有人知道原因，毕竟最终他也去了，而且混得风生水起，大家只好说传闻有误。

几年后他朋友在街上遇到了刚回国的王嘉尔，问他要不要一起喝杯咖啡叙叙旧，王嘉尔想了一下说，去酒吧吧，我请你。

据那个朋友后来回忆，那天他被王嘉尔拽着喝遍了整座城的所有酒吧，喝一杯换一家，那次之后他甚至可以写一篇完整的本城酒吧品类综述。

朋友的朋友说不可能吧，王嘉尔为什么干这种蠢事，那还不喝吐了。朋友说滚吧，吐的是老子，他王嘉尔一口没喝，净带着我换场子了，他以为自己视察呢。别的么，也没说啥，好像提了一嘴咱学校当时那个校园乐队，嗐，喝晕了记不清楚。他女朋友？不知道，没见着，大概分了吧。

5

夏日的气温升高很快，住院第一天还不觉得热，短短一周后的今天张伟已经觉得屋里的温度让人有些呼吸短促。

“医生，我想开空调。”他对正在调弦的王嘉尔说。

王嘉尔手上没停，看了噘着嘴的张伟一眼，觉得他像个撒娇的小孩子。

“不可以，天气还不热，现在开空调哥会感冒。”

“那我想喝绿茶。”

“绿茶会降低药效，哥还是喝白开水吧。”

“降个屁，那就一糖水儿。”

“含茶多酚的糖水。”把调好音的吉他拿到张伟手边，王嘉尔顺手拎走了他床头的绿茶饮料。

张伟拒绝接琴。

“空调也不给开，糖水也不给喝，还想让我唱歌，不唱。”

“这不行，”王嘉尔严肃起来，“一码归一码，这是哥给我辛勤工作的报酬不是吗。”

在如此义正辞严的威逼下，张伟半推拒半雀跃地接过了王嘉尔递过来的吉他，从交接时发出的琴弦剐蹭声中，张伟推断出这是把好琴，或许他不吃不喝在酒吧唱上两三年才够买上一把。

他从没蒙着眼睛弹过吉他，试了品之后他问王嘉尔，你想听什么歌？

王嘉尔说，哥想唱什么我就想听什么。

你倒是好伺候。张伟说。

6

夏日的气温变化很快，王嘉尔想，尤其是今天。

他向来火力旺盛，从前的朋友和如今的同事都说他像个太阳，鉴于这种评价，他想他日后大概会羞于向他们说起开口询问张伟能不能唱首歌给他时自己手脚冰凉的惨状。专业素养让他明白那不过是体内肾上腺素过度分泌的结果，但还是微微颤抖的水果刀和凉到想蜷起的脚趾还是将他的秘密暴露无遗。

太丢人了。他几乎从未如此紧张过。

还好面前的这个人被蒙住了眼，不然自己又该被笑话了。

令人意外的是，张伟很快地接受了他的要求，他暗自庆幸今早出门前眼一闭心一横终于下定决心把琴带了出来。上帝只救自救者，他也总算救了自己一回。

调音的时候他整个人都在冒热气，过度紧张后短暂的放松和对后续的期待都让他由内而外地沸腾，张伟提出要开空调的时候他内心无比赞同，可是病房里的温湿表无情地向他揭露事实，这间病房初夏的室温远没有达到要开空调的地步，所有的燥热都不过是激素在起作用。

该死的。他只好咬咬牙回绝了张伟也回绝了自己。

王嘉尔把琴递给了张伟，然后等他开口。不愧是酒吧驻唱，曾经的乐队主唱，他并没有等太久，清澈的琴音和嗓音就充盈了这间打理有序的单人病房，它们从张伟的指尖和唇边产生，不顾一切地奔向他，包裹他。

7

『你在幻想里面，模糊地沉淀。』

“这是什么，情书？”那时女友这样问他，他一瞬间莫名地在被子里攥紧了手。不是的，不是情书，怎么会是情书呢？那张破破烂烂的碎片，不过是他借来的书里夹着的莫名纸条，不过是几行歪歪扭扭的简记，不过是他兀自触摸却久久不敢揭开的无谓心事。

『我知道，你总会来到，在不经意出现。』

最近有几个男同学凑在一起搞了个乐队，有模有样的，还挺火，好像还跟唱片公司签约了。他最初从室友口中得知这个消息的时候根本没有在意，一支校园乐队的兴衰与他何干，成为乐队主唱也非他所求，他要做的是一名医生，一名和外公一样优秀的医生。专心学业，毕业后去国外念书，工作，娶妻，生子，这才是他的人生。

『也许是一个夏天，等待将终结。』

五年过去了，张伟的声音一点没变，还是和王嘉尔第一次在被女友扯去的草地音乐会上听到的一样清澈，让他全身都像浸泡在冰冷的海水里，冰冷海水的底部，有烈焰在炙烤。那时他看着坐在草地中央的人，白色的微弱灯光打在他和他的琴上，王嘉尔觉得今生第一次见到了圣光。

『感觉到，我们的故事，像电影的画面。』

主唱唱到这里，女友拽拽他的衣角，说没骗你吧，真的唱得很棒，我有好几个小姐妹想追他呢。这时候王嘉尔才回过神来，认真分辨出歌词究竟是什么，模糊的记忆涌过来，他想起那天在图书馆无意翻到的一本诗集中夹着的纸条，上面用张狂的字体写了几行短句，他以为是诗，仔细读读又好像不是，或许是好奇心驱使，王嘉尔还回了书，留下了纸条。现在他想起来了，纸条上写的内容和这个小主唱正在唱出的歌词一字不差。

8

初夏深夜气温不高，高峰期拥堵不堪的马路上此刻车流稀疏，偶尔有晚归的行人匆匆擦身而过。王嘉尔背着琴在大街上独自慢慢往家走，十分钟前缠着纱布的张伟死命把他推出病房，说您在这儿耗了一整天了我都累了倦了想睡了所以您能回家了吗。

张伟对他说过吉他的曲线象征着女人的身体，这让正背着被张伟弹过的琴的王嘉尔头脑中产生了怪异的遐想，他有些分不清，自己肩上背的究竟是什么，自己心里想的究竟又是什么。他干脆在街边小店门前的台阶上坐下，拿出吉他抱在怀里，手指随意划着弦，嘴里随意哼着歌，思维随意在黑夜中漫游。

他想起青梅竹马的恋人，快毕业的时候家里人说已经为他安排妥当，只要他在国外完成学业，之后就可以顺利在那里定居，工作，然后和女友结婚。这安排他一早就知道，也同意，但不知道从什么时候开始，海洋观光的欲望开始在他心里无限膨胀。浅溪里行舟有什么意思，他想，他要去海底触碰烈焰。

他想起为他唱歌的张伟，唱到中途突然哽咽的张伟。他慌得不得了，又不敢问怎么了，只好浑身僵硬地站在旁边小声喊着哥。过了一会儿张伟抽着鼻子对他说，你知道吗，他们都以为我写这首歌是为了我的爱情，其实不是，我是写给我的命运。

音乐就是我的命，现在我的命完了。

王嘉尔停下弹琴的手，发现琴盒里不知道什么时候居然多了张纸币，他一边感叹着世上好人真不少，一边收了琴和钱拐进旁边的24小时便利店，在冰柜旁徘徊了好久，最后还是把拿起的棒冰又放下，转过头去重新挑了一袋草莓棒棒糖。

回家后他先拆开外包拿了一根自己尝了尝，好甜。他大学那会儿始终没想通一个摇滚乐队的帅气主唱怎么会喜欢吃这么甜的草莓味棒棒糖，并认定兄弟传递来的这条消息着实不靠谱，不过现在，他倒有点明白了。

简单洗漱完毕，王嘉尔躺在床上，想关床头灯的手碰到硬皮书角，磕得他手痛。

《笑面人》，女友的声音好像又出现在他耳边，嘉尔，我说过，如果你是蒂，我也会做你的格温普兰。我会等你，陪着你，只为了你，嘉尔，你就是我的一切。我们不是都说好了吗，你为什么要反悔。

不，他说，你应该知道的，格温普兰是蒂的一切，但蒂却不是格温普兰的一切。我有自己的格温普兰，那个人不是你。

后来张伟问王嘉尔说你不觉得你对那个女孩子有点儿过于残忍了吗，王嘉尔一脸委屈地说，可是爱情就是这样的呀，难道哥希望我爱你的同时还爱别人？张伟捶他，不爱也可以委婉点啊，你这么直白让人家姑娘多伤心呐。王嘉尔眨眨眼说，是吗，我怎么觉得这种时候直白比委婉对她来说更好一些。

9

张伟一把扯掉耳机，平日用来助眠的音乐此刻形同虚设，静寂瞬间代替了白天的吵闹，焦虑也随之一并袭来。他不得不承认，沉默和忧虑才应该是医院的主色调，也是他的主色调，而王嘉尔的存在很大程度上抵挡了这些要素的干扰。王嘉尔简直是一桶彩色油漆，拼命往他这堵破败不堪的墙壁上泼，非泼得他摇摇晃晃黏黏糊糊五彩斑斓不可。

事实上他认为自己原本也是五彩斑斓的，架不住现实不断用大锤砸他，把他砸得墙皮都破碎，露出里面狰狞不堪的瓦砾，就像他在歌里写的，仅剩的纯真被尽数撕裂，他主动被动地给大脑持续注射麻醉。

说到这个，他想起来了，今天早上他哭了，还是在王嘉尔面前。虽然很不愿意承认，但这事儿真忍不住，甚至，这都不是他想不想忍的问题，他也没注意，只是突然发觉自己声音不对劲，感觉脸上有水滑过，才开始去思考原因。

中午吃完药，王嘉尔把剥好的棒棒糖递给他，沉默好久之后终于开口说，“哥愿意给我讲讲你的故事吗？”

“讲什么？”他含着糖问。

“哥看起来不太开心。”

“合着您不光是外科医生，还是心理医生。”

“不是的。不是作为医生，而是作为我本人，我希望哥能开心。”

那之后张伟不断回忆起这一天，每每此时他都在心里掐着自己的脖子说张伟啊张伟你也太没骨气了，王嘉尔那家伙只不过是拿出坚定的语气说了句听起来很走心的话，你居然就被他感动了，我对你太失望了。被掐脖子的张伟反掐住他，大声嚷嚷说，你他妈以为我想啊！

但那小子真的很坚定很真诚，张伟虽然看不到他的样子，但大概，在他说出这句话的时候，夏日的艳阳也逊色。

10

“今天就拆线啦，哥期不期待！”新一天的第一声招呼来得如此突然，让张伟差点一口把牙膏吞进去。他在心里翻了个白眼，不紧不慢地把漱口水吐掉，慢悠悠给出回复。

“不怎么期待。”

忙于安置水果的王嘉尔表示不满，“为什么呀？”

“没为什么，不想看见这个世界。”

“不想看到别的也就算了，”王嘉尔的声音听起来委屈极了，“难道哥就不想知道我长什么样子吗？”

“不想，难道你还能帅到让我晕过去不成。”

“哥不看看怎么知道，还是期待一下吧。”

“那我稍微期待一下。”

将近一个月的失明很大程度上锻炼了张伟的其他官能，他根据声音和一点点直觉判断出王嘉尔的位置，走过去靠在桌子上，摆出一副审问的架势。

“在那之前，王医生，也麻烦您把事情交代清楚。”

王医生愣住，“交代什么？”

“所有。”张伟的指尖敲击着桌面，“比如，这个。”

王嘉尔看到他从兜里掏出一支草莓棒棒糖。

11

话说起来不过是两个小男生的爱情故事，这是废话，但要在心上人面前一五一十地奉告暗恋过程，实在算得上一场酷刑。

王嘉尔乖巧得像条咬烂了沙发的金毛，老老实实向张伟讲述自己的“作案过程”，张伟听完后气得从凳子上跳起来，指着他认为的王嘉尔的鼻子大声喊，“嘿你这小孩儿怎么回事儿啊，还派人跟踪我，你这是违法，这是犯罪！”

王嘉尔小心翼翼地握住张伟的手，把它从自己头顶挪下来，“哥你不要乱讲，顶多侵权。”

“滚吧你，”张伟抽回手，气呼呼坐回椅子上，“照你这么说，你从大学就喜欢我了？”

“我觉得是。”

“那你为什么当时不找我表白啊？怕我粉丝多争不过啊？我跟你讲那些姑娘天天嚷着要睡我，像你这样犹豫不决很容易抱恨终生。”

“不是的哥！”王嘉尔急忙打断他，“我是想找你来着，但那时候你和乐队突然从学校消失了，我又跟家里吵的不可开交，父母把我锁在家里还收了手机，我根本出不去。”

“你后来不也去了吗，我听你们主任说你是留洋回来的。”

“嗯，最后我们各让一步了，我同意出国，条件是毕业后必须回国，而且，我要跟女朋友分手，我不能跟她结婚。回国之后我才打听到你们乐队跟公司解约的事，他们说乐队解散后你一个人在酒吧驻唱，但是我找遍了全市的酒吧也没找到哥。”

“嗐，大概那几天正赶上我休息。”张伟摆摆手，“要我说你也是想瞎了心了，家里给你安排得多好啊，这生活是多少人求之不得的，搁你你还不乐意。要不咱俩换换命吧。”

王嘉尔沉默了一会儿，说，“哥如果是那样的，我也不会那么喜欢你了。”

张伟被他说得一愣，“那你觉着我是哪样的？”

“哥是一片深海，”王嘉尔认真地说，“底部有烈焰那种。”

“嚯，海底火山吧那是。”

“……哥又打岔。”

“不过我怎么觉着你这不是爱啊，海底探险什么的，还是好奇心更多一些吧。”

“哥没听过一句话吗，一切爱情都是以好奇开始，以不好奇结束。”

“行，那你现在不好奇了，爱情可以结束了。”

“不行，对我来说这句话不全对，应该是以好奇开始，不以好奇结束。”

12

刚来一个多月的实习新人此刻正用闪亮的大眼看着自己，想到这段时间科室上上下下吃喝掉的王嘉尔带来的成堆慰问品，主任感到难以招架且仿佛落入了什么蓄谋已久的陷阱。

无可奈何的他只好向患者征询意见请求统一战线，没想到患者听说之后云淡风轻地说，“王嘉尔想给我拆线？可以啊。”

如此这般，一向秉持对患者负责原则的主任只好勉强同意王嘉尔亲自操作，但他必须在旁指导。

“好的好的没问题！”

新人的尾巴都快甩上天了。

当晚，主任根据他看到的情景创作了如下剧本。

场景 单人病房  
时间 拆线前  
人物 实习医生 患者

实习医生 （小声）哥你记得吗，五年前有个小男孩被一帮混混把眼睛打伤了，你带他去的医院。

患者 （愣住）那男的不会是你吧？

实习医生 （开心）那就是我～

患者 这都行？难道这就是戴斯特尼？

[实习医生小心地取下纱布，等待患者适应环境亮度]

患者 （捂眼）啊——

实习医生 （紧张）哥你怎么了？

患者 你你你离我远点，我晕光。

13

出院那天王嘉尔送张伟送出老远，眼看就要跟他回家，张伟及时止损，扯住王嘉尔的胳膊说，今儿医院还那么多病人呢，你赶紧回去吧。

王嘉尔瘪着嘴眼巴巴看着他，说不行，哥走了，我没工作动力了。

嚯，张伟捶他肩膀，难不成你希望我天天住院啊？

没有没有没有，王嘉尔赶紧摇头摆手，我只是一直想和哥待在一起。

行了行了，给你这个，回家再看。

王嘉尔把张伟给他的纸条放在桌上，做了三个腹式深呼吸，险些把这张从病例上撕下来的纸吹走。他慌慌张张用手按住，想起张伟让他回家再看，可是距离下班还有四小时，他已经忍不下去了。

看一眼，就一眼，他保证回家之后一定像第一次见到这张纸条一样再看一遍。

于是他虔诚地拿起纸条慢慢打开，心跳几乎和呼吸同时停滞。

映入眼的字张狂而认真。

——你用爱情使我看见全世界，用爱情使我永远双目失明。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> -“一切爱情都是以好奇开始，以不好奇结束。”来自张大春先生。
> 
> -“你用爱情使我看见世界，用爱情使我永远双目失明。”来自纪伯伦，原句是“你用爱情使我打开眼界”，不太合适，做了改动。
> 
> -嘉尔对张伟最初的感情并不全是好奇，同样的，九层之台起于垒土，伟崽对嘉尔的感情也不是一瞬间产生的，但是，我写不出更多了。
> 
> -主任没有落入陷阱，嘉尔的热情和善良都是单纯的。
> 
> -这是一个由“情书”开头，由情书结尾的故事。


End file.
